What's the harm
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: Will meets Sonny for the first time.. They have an immediate connection, and a little liquid courage fuels the situation. This is a One shot that I wrote for my girl Laura. Hope this helps you to feel better love.


What's the harm?

WILL'S POV

"I don't want to be here!" Will insisted as his soon to be EX best friend drug him through the doors of the newest club in Salem.

"Come on Will!" T said "Let loose already." He grunted as he pulled Will mercilessly further into the club. "I just landed a job here a couple weeks ago and this my friend is a happening club!"

"I don't care!" Will whined. "I don't have time for this…. I have four assignments due this week AND I have mid terms that I need to be thinking about!"

"DUDE!" T groaned… "You study 24/7" "I mean come on… you may as well be a monk!" He laughed when Will stuck out his tongue.. "Just give me one night..okay?"

"Fine.." Will sighed in resignation. He shrugged his coat off and dropped in onto the back of the chair.

T motioned at someone from the bar and a couple minutes later a guy arrived with a couple of beers on a tray. "You taking a busman's holiday tonight T?" he asked.

"Nah… you know just dragging my anti social friend here out for the night! T said laughing and clapping Will on the back.

"Will-Ben" "Ben this is my best friend since 3rd grade.. Will Horton." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Will, have a good time tonight." Ben said before turning and making his way back to the bar.

Will sat and nursed his beer, doing his best to ignore T and his constant chatter about every woman in the bar. He preferred to just watch the comings and goings of the people that milled around the bar.

The door opened his cousin Abby came in giggling and pushing on the gorgeous brunette that followed her closely. He threw back his head and laughed heartily at something that she said in response. He shook his head and ushered her to the bar.

"…..HELLO EARTH TO WILL!" T said, following his gaze.

"WILL…. " T said a little louder.

"Uh sorry." Will said, tearing his gaze off of the brunette. A pink stain colored his cheeks. "What were you saying?"

"Welll" T said drawing out the word, "I was just saying that Abigail was here and we should invite her over for a drink, But I am guessing that you noticed her arrival."

"Yeah!" Will said, "I was just thinking that I need to get out more…" "I didn't realize that Abigail was with someone… I thought you were going to ask her out?" he asked.

"Yeah… well I was, but Ben beat me to it." "But he is a good guy!" T said shrugging.

"Huh?" Will asked thoroughly confused, even as he watched Abby make her way across the bar and lean across to lock lips with the bartender that Will had met earlier.

T looked from Will to Abigail, then to Sonny as the pieces clicked together for him. "Nah Will… That's Sonny, my new Boss." He said indicating the guy that had come in with Abby.

"He is the manager here?" Will asked.

"Well yeah, and the owner!" T clarified. "And a nice guy!" he added. "Be right back."

He disappeared through the crowd and reemerged by the bar. Will watched as he ordered more drinks and then talked to the group animatedly pointing toward the table where he sat.

When he returned he carried a tray with a six pack of shots.. Jose, Jim, and Jack… he said putting the tray on the table… and "I brought Abby to say hi!" T said looking proud of himself.

"Will!" She squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever." She dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I've missed you!" "We have to celebrate you taking the night off."

Will grinned at her. "Sorry I haven't been around much… but I have been working extra hard this semester." He said in the way of an apology.

"To taking a break!" She said raising a shot glass.. waiting expectantly for Will and T to follow her lead. They downed the shots and then T raised a second glass… "To good times and even better friends!" He said clinking his glass to Will and Abigails. They threw the alcohol back and T immediately raised his hand signaling for another round from the bar.

Will was just about to protest when a perky red head made her way to the table. "Hey there Tad… wanna dance with me?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" T said jumping up and following her out onto the dance floor. The song ended just as they started to move… but in typical T fashion he didn't even seem to notice. He just continued until the opening sounds of the newest Pit Bull song blared from the speakers. Abby stood and looked across the room to the bar… she waved to Ben, who had just picked up a tray laden with their next round of shots.

Will watched as the brunette…. The one that he was sure was going to star in his fantasies for the next year or so… said a few words and then took the tray from the other man.

SONY'S POV

Sonny laughed at Abigails antics.. She was a pain in his ass sometimes, but she was his favorite cousin and he was more than relieved to see her doing better after her last break up. Things had ended very ugly for her and his business partner and he felt responsible since he was the one that introduced them. Thank God she had known Ben before he had hired him… and besides they seemed like a good fit for each other. And in the interest of full disclosure he had told Ben in detail, what he would do to him for breaking her heart.

He followed her into Club TBD, he was supposed to be taking the night off…. But does the owner ever really get a night off…. Besides all of his friends either had a boyfriend… or a girlfriend… or they worked here, so here he was again.

Once he made it to the counter and waited for Abby and Ben to complete their usual PDA , he said "Wow looks like a good night for the club." He indicated the dance floor that was overflowing with people. Ben nodded. "Yep, it's a good crowd here tonight."

"Abigail!" T said joining them. "What's up?"

"Hey T!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked. "Isn't it your night off?"

"Yep!" T said. "Ben will you set me up with a six pack of shots… Jose, Jim, and Jack.. if you don't mind." "Abigail, you in?"

"Oh no, no, no…" she laughed… "Nice try though.

T gave her his best wounded look. "What? I was just asking if you would help me get Will to Loosen up?"

"What? Will is here?" She said excitedly looking around the club. "He hasn't been out with you in forever!" she squealed.

"Precisely my point!" T said laughing, and pointing to the corner table where Will was sitting. "So come on… have a shot… help me out?" he asked.

"Okay.. I'm in." Abby said.

"Wait who is this you are talking about?" Sonny said curiously looking over to where T had pointed for Abigail. His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of the drop dead gorgeous blonde sitting there alone.

"Just my best friend…" T said shrugging "One that is determined to live like a monk, and one that I am determined to loosen up… somehow."

"Surely someone one who looks like that wouldn't have any trouble finding someone to loosen him up…" Sonny marveled.

"He is a serious student" Abigail said… at the same time T laughed… "He may as well be a hermit." Sonny laughed and waved away the stack of bills that T pulled from his wallet.

He leaned back against the bar and decided that there was absolutely no harm in looking. That man was too damn gorgeous for his own damn good.

He watched as T and Abigail made their way over and the shots quickly disappeared. T raised his hand to signal for another round.

There were subtle changes in the way that the blonde behaved and Sonny wandered if T even noticed. They would be just about impossible for anyone to notice… well anyone who wasn't watching as close as he was at the moment.

The beautiful blonde who had been holding himself rigid in the chair was now slouched back comfortably and Sonny would bet that he didn't realize that his head was bobbing along to the beat of the music.

A bold little redhead made her way to the table, she sauntered up and said a few words to T, it wasn't more than 30 seconds before he was following her out to the dance floor. As one song blended into the other Abigail stood she was looking their way, it only took him a second or two to figure out that she wanted Ben to dance with her.

Ah What the hell?he thought. Can't be any harm in just introducing myself.

He took the tray of drinks from Ben and waved him off. Then he took a deep breath and moved through the crowd.

When he made it to the table, he set the drinks down. "Hi!" he said. The blonde glanced up and he was lost in the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hi!" The blonde God answered. JESUS even the boys voice was sin. It sounded like velvet and sent his pulse racing.

"Hi!" Sonny said dumbly.

That earned him a giggle. "You already said that!" The blonde teased.

"Oh…. Yeah, right!" "I'm Sonny" he stammered. He mentally cursed himself. "Get it together Kiriakis, you aren't 15 for Christ's sake"

"Nice to meet you, Sonny" "I'm Will" Will said grinning at him….God those lips, perfection…. Sonny's imagination seemed to be in full working order tonight… or more truthfully in overdrive was probably more accurate.

Will looked at him… and waited… Finally Sonny realized that he was waiting for a response. He dropped into the chair across from Will… Well it was that let Will see his knees buckle from his mischievous smile. "So… how come you aren't dancing?" He asked, trying to get himself together.

"Oh… well I am a terrible dancer." Will confessed "And besides no one has asked me." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh?" Sonny replied. The throb of the next intoxicating beat flowed from the speakers. Sonny picked one of the shots and downed it in a quick gulp. He winced as the liquor burned the back of his throat.

He smiled as Will's eyes widened. Sonny indicated the remaining shot glasses and waited as Will swallowed another.

Once Will was done and placed the glass on the table… Sonny held his hand out… Will's eyes jumped to his. "I'm asking!" Sonny said getting to his feet.

Will sat there, not moving a muscle… Sonny could see the indecision warring in his eyes. He waited patiently for Will's decision… and was rewarded with an electric spark through his veins when Will's hand slid into his.

Sonny led him onto the dance floor, and let go of his hand. He started to move to the beat of the music, watching Will intensely as he shuffled back and forth on the dance floor.

Will had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen, when he shrugged his shoulders and gave Sonny a sheepish smile.

He held up one finger, indicating that Will should stay right there. He disappeared back to the table and reappeared a minute later with two more shots… He gave Will one and he slung the other back himself. He took the glasses and shoved them onto the nearest table and hurried back to Will.

After the shot Will began to move with a little more abandon. The music pounded in Sonny's ears, his blood rushed through his veins, as he placed his hands on Will's hips and guided him forward. Sonny guided him closer and groaned aloud when Will slotted one leg in between his.

Sonny realized really quick that this was a bad idea when Will's upper thigh brushed his already rock hard cock… What the hell he hasn't even kissed this guy? Yet somewhere in the back of his mind the warning that this situation could easily spiral out of control beat at him… but he pushed it away, as Will's hands found their way into his back pockets, his fingers flexing against his ass cheeks. What could be the harm in a little harmless distraction.

WILL'S POV

Will wasn't sure where this sudden need to follow his gut had come from. He had always been an Err on the side of caution kind of person, hadn't he. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was this hot as fuck guy in front of him. He surely wasn't drunk, but he was feeling braver and bolder than he could ever remember feeling in the past.

Sonny stood before him… "I'm asking" he said extending his hand.

Everything in Will's body was crying out for him to take this man's hand, "What's the harm in one dance?"

Making up his mind – grabbing his 3rd .. or was it his 4th shot of the night. He downed it and took Sonny's hand. He followed him on the dance floor, until Sonny dropped his hand. He hadn't been lying he wasn't a good dancer…. But he wasn't terrible either. But….

FUCK! Lord Jesus have mercy. The gorgeous man started moving to the beat of the music… and yeah…. Well there should be a law against that. Will was so busy trying to keep from drooling that he was barely managing to shuffle his feet.

He was snapped back into reality when Sonny stopped moving and holding up a finger, asking him to wait. Will waited for him to return…"Way to go Horton…. He probably thinks you are an idiot" Will thought. When he did he had yet another shot for each of them. Will worked hard trying to keep the embarrassment from coloring his cheeks yet again as he took the shot. He handed the glass back to Sonny and watched as he sat them on the nearest unoccupied table.

He tried to pay more attention this time when Sonny started to move. He moved a little more freely to the music. He suppressed a groan when Sonny's hand found his hips pulling him closer. Will moved forward until his leg was slotted between Sonny's, the way that he had seen people dance the few times he had been inside a club. He thought he heard a moan… but dismissed the thought until he felt the prominent bulge against his upper thigh.

They danced until a slow sang came on. "Do you want to rest?" Sonny asked. Will thought about that for a couple minutes, before looping his arms around Sonny's neck and shaking his head no.

The truth was simply that he hadn't felt this good in a long time… and it wasn't ready for it to end.

"Do you?" he asked reluctantly.

Sonny's arms tightened around Will, holding him impossibly closer. "Nope, I am good!"

Will swayed in Sonny's arms, neither said another word. Both were afraid to break the spell.

"Hey Will…" T said, breaking the quiet, as he touched his shoulder…. "I uh… yeah I gotta go man"

"What?" Will sputtered "No…. you drug me here remember…. And I am not ready to go yet."

"Sorry Dude… but Janine needs a ride home…." He said indicating the red head behind him.

Will opened his mouth to complain again, but Sonny interrupted whatever protest had been on his lips. "Go ahead T.. I will make sure Will gets home."

"Cool!" T said…. "Later!"

"Unbelievable!" Will muttered as he watched T go.

"No worries!" Sonny said pulling Will close again.

Will allowed himself to be cajoled.

He really wasn't ready to go. He allowed his cheek to brush Sonny's. Resting against his strong jaw, covered by a little more than a 5 o'clock shadow. His fingers wove their way into the dark brown tresses that were soft enough to be mistaken for spun silk.

He leaned back, Sonny's eyes were rich brown, the color reminded Will of Melted Milk Chocolate. The slope of his nose was perfection, his chin strong. His eyes continued their journey and he was surprised to see Sonny's breath hitch in his throat. The deep purple button down that graced his magnificent chest was unbuttoned at the top two buttons. A few dark hairs were visible in the space between the buttons, Will's mouth watered at the thought of tasting him there. No doubt there would be more if he pushed the shirt aside to inspect his chest. Will shuddered with need, at the thought of what he would find beneath the other mans jeans.

Given that the bottom half of their bodies were pressed tightly together, he had a pretty good idea. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he thought about it.

It took an exorbant amount of effort to pull his gaze back up to meet Sonny's. Sonny had a knowing smirk painted on his face. His eyes were suddenly blown wide open and his eyebrows arched up….

Will wondered for the briefest of moments if he had actually voiced some of the thoughts that were racing through his mind.

"What" He asked Sonny.

"Ummm Will!" Sonny said gnawing on his bottom lip for a moment before he continued. "I am all for that… believe me….. but well maybe… not here… we could go somewhere more….. private."

SONNY'S POV

Will shook his head… "Unbelievable" he mumbled.

"No worries!" he said, urging Will to relax against him once again.

He resisted the urge to sigh when Will's cheek rested against his own, then had to bite back a protest when Will leaned back to separate the top portions of their bodies.

Will's eyes met his and then continued down a path, touching on his face, the bridge of his nose… his lips and neck, them venturing lower.

Sonny watched with rapt attention as Wills eyes traveled further. His tongue darted out and slid over his lips.

He was busily wondering what he had gotten himself into. How was he going to get Will safely to his door and then leave him there. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he was shocked to feel the glide of skin against skin.

He couldn't help the wide eyed expression that must have graced his face as he realized that Wills fingers were toying with the hair between his navel and the band of his boxers. How in the hell had he missed the moment when Will had shoved his underwear a little lower on his hips and dipped his fingers beneath the button closure.

"Um… Will….." he managed for force out. "Yeah… Um I am all for that… but maybe we should….. I don't know go to a place more….. private."

A look of confusion crossed his face… then he looked down at his hand…"OH!" he said softly, blushing furiously yet again.

Sonny couldn't help but grin at him. Damn…. Did he have any idea how cute he is? He also noticed that even though his cheeks were tinged with bright pink, he didn't move his hand. Sonny drew in a breath and waited patiently to see what Will's next move would be. Thinking to himself that he doesn't even know this man yet and already it is apparent that he could easily be the death of Sonny.

Will shifted from one foot to the other. Sonny watched his pull his bottom lip between his teeth, and nibble on it.

"Your place or mine?" Will said finally, looking at Sonny hopefully.

"Let's go!" Sonny said… taking Will's hands.

They made their way out of the club and into the parking lot.

The Chilly autumn air washed over Sonny, giving him pause. His brain flying a mile a minute, "Am I really going this?" "I just met this guy.." "This is sooo not me.." he thought drawing air into his lungs.

"Uh… Will…" He began "Are you sure?" he asked, offering him an out..

Will turned to face him, a grin spread wide across his face. He moved in closer and pushed Sonny against the closest car. Will leaned in until they were molded together from chest to hip. Will's hands slid into his hair and held him still as those glorious lips covered his own.

Sonny's gasp of pleasure was all that Will needed to gain entrance into the recesses of his mouth. The glide over Will's tongue along his made his toes curl in his shoes. A groan tore from his throat.

Sonny had been kissed, plenty of times…. Hell he had been more than kissed, plenty of times. But nothing had ever affected him this way.

His arms wrapped themselves around Will… tugging him closer.

When Will broke the kiss and pulled back, Sonny could tell that he wasn't the only one that was affected by the kiss. His chest heaved as he gulped in large mouthfuls of fresh chilly air.

"God Help me Will" Sonny said… "But I am going to take that as a yes."

Will nodded and righted himself, then pulled Sonny away from the car.

"Come on" Sonny gestured, "My apartment is right across here." He led Will across the street and into an apartment building.

WILL'S POV

He followed closely behind Sonny… Admiring the way his ass looked in those jeans. Pushing all thought from his mind except for one…. This is what he wanted… consequences be dammed.

He could hardly contain the need to shove Sonny against something… anything… and kiss him senseless. He could still taste him on his tongue. Reminding him that he hadn't had nearly enough.

Finally Sonny stopped in front of a door and fiddled with his keys for a couple minutes until finally the door swung open.

Sonny stood aside and allowed Will to enter before him. Will walked into the living room and turned to face Sonny, waiting until he got inside and pushed the door closed. Will took the couple of necessary steps forward.

He stepped forward urging Sonny back against the door. He put a hand against the door on either side of his head, framing him in. He brushed their lips together, but didn't linger there. He followed a trail over to his ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth sucking gently on it, before moving down to nibble on his neck.

Sonny's head dropped back against the door exposing more of his neck to Will's assault. Will made his way past Sonny's adams apple, dipping his tongue into the hollow space at the base of his throat. He flattened his tongue there and was surprised at the erratic beat of Sonny's pulse.

Somehow knowing Sonny was as turned on as he was just fueled the fire. His hands moved from their position on the door. Taking hold of the front of Sonny's shirt Will pulled it apart, sending buttons flying across the room.

His eyes drank in the sight of Sonny's bare chest, noting that he was right, his chest was covered in a sprinkling of dark hair with a delicious trail leading into his jeans.

Will leaned forward and flicked his tongue over one of Sonny's pebbled nipples, smiling to himself when he saw that Sonny's hands had curled into fists at his sides.

He was emboldened…. Empowered even more with Sonny's obvious reaction to his ministrations. Will dropped to his knees in front of Sonny, taking the opportunity to run his tongue through the trail that promised to lead him straight to heaven. Will unbuttoned and unzipped Sonny's pants pulling them down from his hips. He pushed them all the way to his ankles. Then he rubbed his cheek against Sonny's erection that was straining against the material of his boxer briefs.

Will opened his mouth and blew warm air over Sonny.

"FUCK WILL" Sonny said… his knee's buckling underneath him.

Will took Sonny's hands and guided them to his shoulders before pulling the underwear down to join Sonny's jeans.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Sonny's shaft and rubbed him experimentally swiping his thumb across the head. He licked his lips and closed his eyes… his tongue darted out to taste Sonny before taking him into his mouth.

"Yes…. Will…..yes…yes… Sonny chanted as Will took him further, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the tip, tasting the pre cum that dripped from him. His fist beat against the door in rhythm with the strokes of Will's tongues.

One of his hands came to rest in Will's hair, twisting, guiding him…. Until he could take no more… Will was surprised when Sonny used his hair to pull his mouth off of him. "Jesus Will" he said his chest heaving with the effort to breathe.

Will grinned up at him from the floor. "You Could've…." He started…

SONNY'S POV

Sweet Jesus in heaven…. Was Will about to say what he thought he was going to say… His knees buckled at the thought of Will… swallowing his cream… the mere thought of him sucking him until…

"Shhhhh" He said… "Please Will…. Don't finish that sentence…." Sonny said quickly… quickly kicking his shoes and pants off.

He held his hand out to Will pulling him from his knees… kissing him quickly.

"Bedroom…" He mumbled against Will's lips. He began walking him backwards until they were met with another closed door….

"Hmmm" Sonny said… "Turnabout seems like fair play right Will?" Without giving time for a response Sonny captured his mouth, plunging his tongue inside, trying to devour Will.

The guttural moan that escaped Will went straight to Sonny's shaft. He was lengthing… thickening even more if that was possible. At that moment he remembered his agenda. Reaching down he twisted the knob, but held the door so that Will would not fall….

He broke their kiss and grabbed the tail of the polo that Will was wearing, he whipped it over his head and tossed it to the floor. His hands were everywhere at once. His fingers caressed Will's ribs, his thumbs grazing his nipples… before trailing his knuckles down washboard abs… Fuck when he isn't being a monk and studying this guy must fucking live in a gym….

His fingers worked the button fly of Will's jeans loose and shoved the jeans down over his hips without preamble.

Will wasted no time in kicking his own shoes off…. Followed by his pants. Sonny gave him a gentle shove back on to the bed and crawled over him. Sonny kissed him again.. before reaching into the drawer on the bedside table. Pulling out the lube and a condom he laid them beside Wills head on the pillow…

Sonny's stomach clenched when Will's eyes glided closed and his lips parted… "God… Will… I want you like I have never wanted anything in my life…" Sonny said.

Will grinned up at him… "What's stopping you?" he said

That was all the invitation that Sonny needed. He moved in between Will's knees pushing one of them to the side. Sonny sat back on his heels and put a hand on Will's knee sliding his fingers up his thigh. Sonny took Will in his hand and stroked him until Will was trembling beneath him, before he popped the top of the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers.

He brought his hand to Will's entrance circling him before entering him slowly with one finger… moving it in and out experimentally, he could already tell that Will was different than anyone else that he had ever been with. Somehow Will felt….. well he couldn't really explain it… but.. New seemed like a good word.

Sonny added another finger, stretching him…. Scissoring them apart, making way for a third finger, which he inserted and noticed Will's sudden intake of breath.

"You Okay?" He asked as he stopped the movement of his fingers. Will took a couple deep breaths and then nodded…

"I am better than okay" he said urging Sonny forward. Sonny pulled his fingers from Will's body and sheathed himself…. Adding plenty of additional lube before he took ahold of himself and guided his shaft to Will's entrance and pushed slowly inside.

Will reached down to grab his knees pulling them toward his chest, and felt Sonny slip even further inside.

"Hmmm" Will groaned, wrapping his legs around Sonny's waist.. meeting him thrust for thrust. Sonny reached above Will, grabbing the headboard, using it for leverage as he pumped into Will again and again…

Will's head was thrown back, his bottom lip held hostage between his teeth, His hands twisted in the coverlet that Sonny hadn't bothered throwing out of the way… If it weren't for the constant stream of appreciative moans coming from him… Sonny would seriously wonder if he was hurting him… Damn the boy was tight, his muscles gripping Sonny like a vise.

Sonny was trying to hold out…. He wanted to be a gentleman, his goal was for Will get there first… but he was holding on by a thread, especially after the scene at the door.

He reached between their bodies and took hold of Will's cock. Pumping him in his fist…. Watching Will fall apart before him, pushed ever closer to the edge. Sonny changed his angel the slightest bit, hitting Will's prostrate…. Will shuddered spilling into Sonny's hand, crying out his name….

Sonny had held back about as much as he possibly could. His hips faltered losing their rhythm as he felt Will's cum pour into his hand. He was so hard… his shaft so sensitive, Sonny was on the verge of tears when release came just a mere minute behind Will.

They lay together, catching their breath… "That was….." Will began…

"FUCKING AMAZING!" Sonny finished for him, before going to the bathroom and cleaning up. He brought Will a clean cloth and then urged him to scramble beneath the covers. Sonny crawled in behind him and pulled him close.

A couple of hours later Sonny was roused awake by a movement beside him… he sat up… looking at Will…. Who was sleeping peacefully, he must have just shifted in his sleep… He gazed at Will….. facing the fact that Will was no one night stand… in fact he wondered if he would ever get his fill. Sonny wanted nothing more than to wake him up for round 2, but held off… Will had several shots at the bar and Sonny was going to kick the shit out of himself if Will was upset when he awoke.

WILL'S POV

He woke alone in a strange bed… He sat up gingerly… He ached everywhere… His head… probably thanks to the array of different shots last night… His arms ached, his stomach muscles were tight, his jaw muscles seemed tense and he had the most delicious ache in his ass…

"Hmmmm" He said moving to the edge of the bed. He saw on the night stand there was a clean pair of underwear on top of the clothes that he had on the night before, folded neatly. Will tugged them on and then went in search of Sonny.

He did not find him in the apartment, but he did find a note that Sonny had to run to the club to open for a delivery and that Will should walk over if he wanted.

Will grinned and went to the bathroom…. He squirted some toothpaste on his finger and did the best he could to clean his teeth and get rid of the morning breath. He ran his hands through his hair… but it didn't do much good. Will glanced down at the comb on the counter… thought about it for all of 2 seconds and then quickly combed his hair…

Then he walked over to the club… He found Sonny behind the counter going over a purchase invoice. "Hey there!" he said

"Mmmm morning" Sonny said smiling at him. "How do you feel?"

"Great!" Will said… "Except that I woke up alone." He said shyly.

"Oh… Sorry" Sonny said "I promise that won't happen next time."

"I am holding you to that!" Will said leaning across the bar for a kiss.

They were just breaking apart… when T came back from the storage room. "Okay Boss all done, and I forgot to say it but thanks for making sure my buddy got home safe last night." He rambled… before finally looking up to see Will settling on a barstool.

"My Pleasure!" Sonny answered T, winking at Will.

THE END!


End file.
